


Kääpiö ja gorilla

by Giraffvinu



Series: Kolmas pyörä [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Naughtiness, Suomi | Finnish, huumori vihjailulla, vakipari
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-04
Updated: 2011-08-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 19:04:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12637275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giraffvinu/pseuds/Giraffvinu
Summary: "Alkoiko pikku-Harrya nyt suututtaa? Eihän kaikki voi olla näin pitkiä ja komeita. Toisten täytyy tyytyä olemaan pätkiä."





	Kääpiö ja gorilla

**Author's Note:**

> Tällainen isonnous-loitsun käyttö pompsahti mieleen joskus [Kahden kauppa, kolmannen korvapuusti](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12636555) -ficciä kirjoittaessa ja jäi muhimaan kuukausiksi ennen kuin sain mitään "paperille" asti. Oon ihan varma, että oon varastanut idean jostain, mutta ei hajuakaan mistä. Jos joku hoksaa, niin ilmoittakoon! Ikäraja tulee puhtaasti lopun vihjailusta, ei tässä tapahdu mitään.
> 
> Vaikka asia ei tämän ficin puitteissa käykään ilmi, Kolmas pyörä -sarja sijoittuu **vaihtoehtotodellisuuteen (AU)** , jossa Fred on elossa, mutta George sekä Percy kuolleet. Myös Remus ja Tonks ovat elossa, mutta eivät yhdessä, eikä Teddyä ole. KP-versumi on myös EWE eli jättää _Kuoleman varjelukset_ -kirjan epilogin huomiotta. Naturally ;)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _Huom! En omista Pottereita, J.K. Rowling omistaa. En saa tästä rahaa, elekää haastako oikeuteen!_

"Anna kun minä vaihdan sen lampun."

"Saan kyllä itsekin—"

"No paljon helpompaa kun autan."

"Ron!"

"Mitä? Ei kai se minun vika ole, etten jäänyt tuommoiseksi kääpiöksi?"

"Minä. En. Ole. Kääpiö."

"Kitukasvuinen menninkäinen."

"Aaaargh!"

"Alkoiko pikku-Harrya nyt suututtaa? Eihän kaikki voi olla näin pitkiä ja komeita. Toisten täytyy tyytyä olemaan pätkiä."

"— —"

"Mitä sanoit?"

"Että minä vielä sinulle pätkät näytän!"

"Mitä oikein aiot sen sauvan kanssa?"

" _Isonnous!_ "

"Pahus, käytitköhän vähän liikaa voimaa? Varo sitä kattokruunua!"

"Perhana! No mutta nyt katsotaan, kuka on kääpiö!"

"Ja seuraavaksi minä isonnan itseni ja kohta me ei enää mahduta taloon?"

"Hmpf."

"Peru se loitsu, jooko?"

"Okei..."

"No, nyt on parempi. Tulehan tänne."

"Merlin, noita sinun gorillakäsiä..."

"Sitä paremmin ne yltää sinun ympärille."

"— —"

"Tiedoksi vaan, että satun tykkäämään tuommoisista taskukokoisista, koska pystyn tekemään — näin!"

"Apua!"

"Älä pelkää, en minä tiputa sinua."

"Au!"

"Anteeksi, mutta ei pehmeää sänkyä lasketa."

"Ääliö."

"Tykkäät kuitenkin."

"— —"

"Tulipa muuten mieleen..."

"Hei! Mitä oikein aiot?"

"No kun ajattelin tarkistaa, että—"

"Sormet pois minun housuistani!"

"—jos se kutistusloitsu ei tehonnutkaan ihan kaikkeen."

"Selvä! Ei seksiä kuukauteen!"


End file.
